


A random Bandana Dee blurb

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: Bandana Dee goes for a bit of a walk, and gets some cakeYep, that's it I swear





	A random Bandana Dee blurb

Bandana Dee was a hero among his fellow Waddle Dee, having been one of the first of his species to join the pink dynamo known as Kirby in his fight against the forces of darkness. And for some reason, Dream Land tended to be a magnet for all things evil: The Dark Matter hunting the little fairy known as Ribbon, that maniac called Marx, that lying little blob known as Magalor, and countless others that he couldn’t even begin to mention.

So, it was nice to finally have a day off to himself, enjoying a nice stroll through the grass and then maybe a stop off at the bakery on his way home for a nice slice of cake to cap off this quiet day.

Truly, things were at their most peaceful when King Dedede decided to be on his best behavior and not cause trouble by stealing all of Dream Land’s food or becoming possessed by an outside force. (The latter problem would often lead to the former, lucky for them Kirby was always there to set things right.)

Bandana Dee would look up at the shining sun with a pleased expression, the sound of his growling tummy reminding him that he had yet to eat so he decided to make the run towards the bakery and snag a slice of that tasty cake. Baker Dee was a master of confection and one of the few of his fellow Dee’s that didn’t work directly for the king himself (not for a lack of trying of course.), but she was well loved among the citizens and thus her little bakery had a line going out the door.

By the time Bandana Dee would finally make it inside the shop the pickings were slim and most of the cake slices that were usually seen at the front of the display were gone, leaving his little heart feeling quite dashed at the lack of sweets for him to peruse.

Then he saw **it:** A magnificent chocolate cake that was tastefully decorated with a fine dusting of powdered sugar that would made him literally jump with joy, pointing to the cake and producing some coins to pay for the slice as he started doing the happiest of jigs while watching his slice of cake being put inside a box for safe keeping.

Finally able to take the box from a tired but grateful Baker Dee, Bandana would make his way home, eager to enjoy his wonderfully, chocolatey treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GhostGreninja and their story: Star Allies LET'S GO! Give their story a read and show 'em some love.


End file.
